Patients with eczema and elevated IgE antibodies to house dust mites will be admitted to a "mite free" environment. After significant improvement of their skin, they will be exposed to either active or placebo dust double blind. Both patient and physician will score the skin involvement daily and skin scales will be vacuumed from sheets daily for quantitation of IgG.